outofthebluefandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Skedebäck, Mecanics
Hi my name is Alfred Skedebäck and I'm the mechanics from out group. I'm a fun person with a huge passion for programming. With programming I mean the Game programming for entertainment. In this blog I'll talk about how I worked with our group and as a mechanic myself. How great it is to develop games and having fun doing it. Week 1: Our first group meeting we met up in the cafeteria at school on Wendsday morning to discuss what system we wanted to implement into our board game. Our producer had booked a room in the library that we used after we knew everyone that was going to show up had arrived. I demanded to be the mechanics for the board game and everyone was fine with that. Teodor asked everyone what systems and part of the board games that we had tested for the other assignment they liked the most. I mentioned how I wanted the game to be fun for the player. We did not use that after all. I felt that everyone in the group had a part to fill and we started to discuss how to best do this. Start from the end (systems) of what we wanted with the game and then started to focus on what we had to do. So what did I do? I worked with testing different systems with the group so we could come up with a game that are built around that system. It went well, we started with a project that I think we will have a good feeling about and matches our expectations about what we want in our board game. Week 2: Johan thought we could try Dominion as they have the same system as us. We played it true and I came up with that it had the same aesthetics as we intended to have for our game. It's so fun building your own deck for a more exploitative game play, where you can take different- ways trough out the game play. We also implemented some cards from dominion into our game. It's soo much easier to play it now then with a regular deck of cards. Playtest our game is so fun, we have a good time finding out new mechanics and working with our group is the best. We have now bought paper for our alpha that we will present and hand out to other groups on monday, we now have friday to work with our "alpha cards" for our system. It will contain about 100-200 cards and in the finial game we are heading for about 300-400 cards. Week 3: For a start of this week we started cutting out the cards we were supposed to use for the testing of our system. Everything went fine and we got all the 150+ cards out. Divided them out in the group and drawn on them over the weekend. We bought some checkers for the game and started on the rules. The rules got done in time for some own testing just before we were supposed to hand it out to the first group, made some last changes and handed it out to the group. The first comments on our system can be found here: http://outoftheblue.wikia.com/wiki/Comments_for_first_week_testing This week we had some testing to do as well. I couldn't attend to these testings for some reasons but my team mates did it perfectly and I'm looking forward to test week number two. Week 4: We started this week with a meeting on how our cards looked like and what left we had to do before printing them out and putting our game together. I started to clear up the rules togehter with Teodor, and it went well. We only had to change some words and add some stuff that we had missed or added within the group. This wiki wasn't done aswell so I sat down and gave it a try. Had fun playing around with HTML and the page got cool after a while. Added links to the frontpage, the design document and rules of the game. Now we have all on the wikia. Wendnesday morning we had a new meeting with the group with all the content done to the game. Me and Teodor started to print out the cards and board for the game. Johan had bought the card holders for a nice and fitt card. We stuffed them with our old beta cards for a nice and solid ground and a perfect weigth of the card. The papper board clued on to a hard papper board was an awesome sulution to get a hard surface to play on. Play tested with Marcel and had a really fun time testing it with the new content. On thursday we had an early meating with Adam, he tested our board game and gave us feedback. It was good to hear we had inplemented our system to the board game and with worked well with the content. Friday (Today) - Starting with the post mortems for monday.